1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bass drum beaters, and more particularly to such a bass drum beater head designed to decrease energy loss when the beater strikes the drum head.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional bass drum is generally equipped with a pedal mechanism and a beater driven by the pedal mechanism to beat the face of the drum. The pedal mechanism is generally comprised of two upright supports, a transverse shaft connected between the upright supports, a cam mounted on the transverse shaft, a pedal pivoted to the cam, and a return spring coupled to one end of the transverse shaft. The beater is fastened to the cam of the pedal mechanism.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show the structure of a conventional drum beater having a cylindrical body 30 enclosed externally with a surface layer 34 made from a rubber material or a plastic material. A rod 31 is connected to the body 30 and the body 30 is positioned in between a top and a bottom positioning plates 32. A screw nut 33 is used to fasten the body 30 onto the rod 31.
The prior art however lacks the necessary structure to decrease energy loss at the beater member when it strikes the drum head without losing power, and lacks the versatility to permit the user to add or remove an anti-vibration member in a quick and easy manner.